Hinako Kujou
|japaneseva = }} Hinako Kujou is a character from Devil Survivor 2. She is a civilian who joins JP's to help others. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2: Break Code: Major Character *Devil Survivor 2 - Show Your Free Will '' *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation '' Design Hinako is young beautiful women with bright long orange hair tied into a ponytail and wears a white lotus flower, and orange eyes with blue rectanglar glasses. She wears small black vest with bright blue tied, long black extended gloves that reach to her arems, mini black skirt, black slippers and carries around a long design pattern white piece of cloth. Personality A passionate character, Hinako is a firm believer of human decency. She constantly looks after everyone and when where are problems, she is quick to be almost suicidal. Ironically, she refuses to change into a more modest outfit because she claims it wouldn't have as much impact as her current one. Hinako is a rival to Airi Ban. The two contrast each other, the two being individuals with talents in the entertainment field however having differing views regarding their fields. Hinako preservers with her aspiration of dancing and has the strong constitution to follow through with her goals. Airi, however, is someone who threw away her dream, quite bitterly, but tries to become flexible and adapt to the situation around her. If the player chooses to show feelings for her rather than Io, she will eventually start showing affection back. It is likely that she had feelings for him the entire time, eventually even loving him. Profile Devil Survivor 2 A dancer living in Osaka. She is studying various styles of dancing from around the world, starting with traditional Japanese dancing. She is the single daughter of the Kujyo family head. 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Hinako can be seen earlier during an event with Daichi, arguing how people are overcharging products and that everyone needs to work together to survive. She reappears running past the group to help save people from demons, and later asks the group to help her become accepted into JP's, hoping that doing so would allow her to aid people even more. She aids the group in revealing the location shown in Keita's Death Clip, and joins them in defeating to demons to save him. She quickly asks Keita to introduce her to JPs, using the fact that she saved him as leverage, and is seen sending off the group at the train station. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes 5th Day Thursday's Shock Operation: Third Eye is planned, where Shiva is to shoot down Alioth using his Pasupata. As Shiva is known as the Lord of Dance, an expert dancer - Hinako - is needed to summon him. As Hinako begins her dance to summon Shiva, demons appear around the area, drawn to Shiva's aura of power. The player must defeat all the demons while protecting Hinako and allowing her to complete her dance. Once she finishes, an applause is heard, and Shiva appears, agreeing to lend her his strength once. When Operation: Third Eye begins, Shiva is summoned, but Hinako ends up keeping him occupied while they wait for Kama to shoot him. Once Shiva gets shot, the protagonist and Hinako quickly evacuate the area as he prepares his Pasupata. 6th Day Friday's Partings 7th Day A Saturday Towards Coexistence If the player sides with Daichi, she joins the protagonist along with Io and Jungo if they are alive. Otherwise, she is fought alongside Jungo first in Tokyo. During that fight, Shiva appears as soon as the battle begins to fulfill his promise of lending his strength. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Hinako is seen performing her dance alongside with Airi, who is playing accompanying music on her electronic keyboard. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 2nd Day Monday's Turmoil Hinako welcomes the party, introduces herself, and introduces Keita after Hibiki and the rest arrive at Osaka branch's secret subway train, and joins the party to search for Fumi. She leads the party to Fumi's lab where she was last seen, stating that there's no clue regarding her disappearance. Several times later, Hinako and the party arrives at JP's Osaka main bureau shortly after hacker's attack. She gives suggestion to shut down the power but is refused because doing so will release Tsutenkaku's barrier, thus making Osaka susceptible to invaders. Shortly after Hinako receives Keita's death clip in abandoned Festival Gate, limiting their search for the hacker to Festival Gate. Hinako and the rest of the party, along with other 8 JP's summoners are sent there. At first she and others made in time to save Keita from preventing his "death" by sending Lilim to lift him from a sharp iron bar. Hinako then join forces with Keita along with Hibiki to hold out for demons while Io and Daichi goes to look for the hacker nearby. Shortly after, Hinako, Hibiki, and Keita witness Botis holding Io's neck with attempt to fall her down, but is saved by Keita's Berserker. Hinako goes after Io who points at the hacker, revealing the hacker as Fumi. She proceeds to attack Botis by using Lilim but results in Lilim's defeat. After Hibiki and Keita successfully hit Botis and Daichi destroys Fumi's PC, Botis reappears behind Fumi, knocks Berserker, and hits it with lightning. The moment they wake up, she's found with Keita's dead body under the stairs, grieving over Keita's death. Fate System At Fate 1 she gains resistance to Ice, at Fate 3 she unlocks Femme Peri (Lv. 38), and at Fate 5 Megami Isis (Lv. 55). Hinako's Fate events center around the worth of a talent like dancing in the post-apocalyptic world of Devil Survivor 2. In the first events of her Fate route, Airi criticizes Hinako's talent for being worthless as it has no apparent practical value. As the player progresses along the Fate events, this sentiment reinforces itself as Hinako is unable to help out civilians in danger, and is forced to rely on the skills of the other Demon Tamers. However, after Alioth's defeat, Airi admits to being impressed by Hinako's performance during Shiva's summoning, and requests for an encore. This eventually Hinako's passion in dancing, and she even offers to teach Airi. Stats Hinako's build is similar to that of Daichi's, though with a greater emphasis on Strength and Agility. This makes her hit harder and faster than Daichi (at the cost of stat points in Magic and Vitality), but leaves her vulnerable to counterattacks if she doesn't finish off the enemy first. Like Daichi and Keita, she is an excellent user of Multi-Hit and Multi-Strike thanks to her high Strength and Agility stats. She is thought to be one of the best characters in the whole game, stat-wise. ''Day 2'', as an Ally ''Level 99'', as an Ally ''Never Say Die'', as an Ally ''Vs. Tokyo'', as an Enemy ''Shadow Hinako'', as an Enemy Shadow Hinako appears on a team with Shadow Daichi and Shadow Jungo. Gallery Hinako_ingame_portraits.jpg Devil Survivor 2 Hinako and Airi in the Daichi Plus ending.png|Hinako and Airi performing in the Triumphant ending Hina.png|Hinako Kujou as she appears in the Devil Survivor 2 - Show your Free Will -'' Manga Adaptation Hinako Kujou from Devil Survivor 2 the Animation.jpg|Hinako Kujou from ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Anime hinako kujou.jpg|Hinako Kujou's character model from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation prof hinako kugo.jpg|HInako Kujou's profile in'' Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Hinako Kujou anime manga.jpg|Hinako Kujou in Devil Survivor 2 The Animation Manga Adaption Trivia *Hinako's Fate route allows the fusion of demons with a dancer-type appearance, which represents her passion for dancing. *If the player plays through Ronaldo's route and attempt to recruit Hinako, she reveals that she originally hated dancing, but was forcibly taught by her parents. *At several points in the game, a comical dialogue option will appear along with the other more serious options during a conversation with Hinako. Picking said comical option would have Hinako playing along with the protagonist before quickly snapping back at him. This is a reference to manzai, a type of comedy routine common in Osaka. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2: Break Code Characters Category:Human Race Category:Allies